Answering to the Call of Love
by ChocolateRosePetals
Summary: As the future Lady Weasley Ginny understands her position:to marry a pureblood and produce a female heir while upholding the family name.Everything changes when she meets Harry Potter: the shy jock at school.It is time for Ginny to decide:Love or Duty?AU
1. Horrible Night

Summary: As the future Lady Weasley Ginny understands her position:to marry a pureblood and produce a female heir while upholding the family changes when she meets Harry Potter: the shy jock at is time for Ginny to decide:Love or Duty?AU

Chapter 1

Horrible Night

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a warm summer night with a small breeze that would envelope anyone into a comforting embrace. Early signs of the sun leaving, to only come back another day, were apparent for twinkling stars began to appear.

Even though the night was warm Ginny could only feel icy cold towards her male companion for the evening. The two were at a popular teen club and sitting in a private booth on the second level. The lights in the club flashed upon her face giving her the appearance of having blue to green toned skin while happy sounds of laughter invaded their area from dancing teens.

Their booth was one of six private ones; meaning if you paid a lot then you got one. Odd noises, so odd that they would make an adult blush, came from several booths along with the sounds of smuggled wine hitting glasses. Red velvet lined the plush chairs that surrounded each table in the small area. Ginny and her "date" had an open private room, the room contained windows that were blurred slightly, which allowed the dance floor lights to occasionally fly in.

Of course Ginny would not have been allowed to go alone, but when Blaise Zabini comforted her parents with the fact that he would accompany her they gladly allowed their teenage daughter to go. Her parents did not care that it was a muggle teen club, but they did care that their daughter's reputation would be soiled if she was witnessed alone at a club.

Ginny is the heir to a large family fortune; over seven or eight generations ago a female bearing the name Julia Weasley, even after marriage, earned a huge fortune that she kept away from her prying brothers. With the help of magical lawyers she made sure that her fortune would go to the next born female through her line. Sadly, she did not give birth to a daughter, and the surname passed along with the untouched money from generation to generation in hope of a female heir. The only loophole was the facts that she must be raised and governed in a respectable manner, marry a boy of good blood, and produce a future daughter.

All of these facts surrounded her thoughts as she sat next to Blaise while trying to escape his clinging hands. The young man, who looked very sharp in his casual button down tee and black pants, deemed it was his right to bore her with talk about their future together.

Charming was the best way to describe his words, but the look in his eyes gave her the impression that he was thinking about killing her when she received the fortune and take it all from her. The only reply Ginny gave to these comments was a fake smile and a sip of her smuggled firewhiskey drink; she had found the alcohol in her brother's drawer along with other "items".

Blaise continued to talk, while swallowing vast amounts of the whiskey, as Ginny looked around idly. The club was actually interesting and did not seem too dangerous. She could still hear the amusing chuckles from the first deck, along with the obscene noises from other booths, and imagine herself down there with the dancers: having a good time instead of being here with Blaise.

After an hour had passed, and her hand twitched five times towards her wand, Ginny growled, "Look here you creep: I do not like you nor will I ever like you. You are an offending creep and if you think about touching me again I will curse you into a million pieces!" Ginny was not shocked by her own behavior because according to her brothers, when her parents were not around, she was a ticking time bomb of fury.

Blaise looked back with extreme humor; he pinched her arse and exclaimed, "Ha! I like them spicy and…" He did not finish for Ginny promptly slapped him across the face. She whipped out her wand, stunned him, ignoring all laws about underage magic, and once he was knocked out she gave him another good kick that would hurt in the morning.

"Alright there miss," questioned a gruff voice from behind.

Ginny took a deep breath before fixing her expression into a smile and replied, "Yes I am alright. Now why don't you run along to my father and tell him about my condition and leave me the heck alone!" She twirled around and noted she was right about the voice. The man was a crony of her father. His blue eyes twinkled mysteriously between annoyance and anger.

"We do not listen to your father," called another voice as he appeared from a shadowy corner into the booth. Ginny scoffed as she looked them over. Both were dressed in black robes, adorned with silver, and sported the signature ear length hair of their gang. Each man had dark bags under their eyes, and the only feature that told them apart was their hair and eye color.

"Anyways my friend here will escort Mr. Zabini out while I will go to an impromptu meeting with the head of the Misuse of Magic Department," remarked the blue eyed man. His companion, who had a grey pair of eyes, grabbed Blaise's leg and in the blink of an eye both men were gone including so was Blaise.

Ginny heaved a sigh of relief as she placed her wand back in its hiding spot. She reached over to the bottle and found out that the creep had finished it for her. Since the whiskey was now gone she decided it was time to go home and traveled down the nearby steps to the first floor.

A lit dance floor, bedazzled by different colors, sparkled as dancers touched them with smooth moves. Ginny could not help but smile at the carefree groovers as they laughed and danced with pals. She navigated her way through a pair of dancers, and almost made it to the door when a distinct laugh sounded from a table; it was nothing like the previous laughs heard from above, but shyer and less amused.

Ginny quickly turned around and witnessed a cute boy laughing loudly with a bunch of friends; his face was scrunched up slightly as if he was forcing himself to laugh. The more she stared the more she deeply drank him in like the intoxicating drink from before. He had sophisticated black hair, but it was a degree of messy that only genetics could create. His muscles were hidden underneath regular street clothes, unlike the fancy "clubbing" attire of his friends and fellow dancers, but one feature stood out above the rest: his emerald green eyes.

Never before had she seen such stunning eyes. Wait, yes she had. Those eyes belonged to Harry Potter the shy kid at her school until he went off to Hogwarts High during her last year. He was a grade ahead, captain and star player of quidditch, and student body president.

For some odd reason she never really gave him a second glance, but now she found herself wanting to run over and talk to him. Her feet began to follow her brain when she paused: her father would never let her date him for he was a half-blood.

Ginny sighed angrily, but a thought hit her: when did she care what her father said? Ginny ran a finger under her eyes to catch stray make-up, and started to head over to the table when she stopped again for two main reasons. Reason one was her brother was sitting at the table and having his face eaten by his girlfriend, some chick named Hermione, and reason two was she spotted another man with black and silver robes lurking a few feet.

With a sigh of defeat Ginny turned around and walked out the main door while being shuffled by new arrivals. Out front was a small taxi and, not caring if it was waiting for her, she climbed in. The seats were hard and more uncomfortable than a past conversation with her parents about the "birds and the bees".

"Where are you going ma'am?" asked the driver: his voice was raspy and sounded like he needed a long drink of water. The cab smelled like stale cigarettes and cat pee: a bad sign.

Ginny leaned against the window, in hopes of getting some air, and promptly replied, "Hell." The driver gave her a weird look so she said instead, "Owlery St. Catchpole." The man gave her a sad smile, as though he understood her, and started to drive down the away from the booming club.

_Great I am getting sympathy from a taxi cab driver,_ she thought for a brief second when her mind was invaded by a picture of the emerald eyed boy causing a small private moan to erupt; his image brought shivers to her spine.

"You okay back there miss?" inquired the driver as he made a rather forceful right turn nearly causing Ginny to fall over. He must have mistaken her moan for a groan of pain.

Was she really okay? With the cronies hanging over her, just like the bothersome fortune, and her impossible parents would she ever be okay?

"Yea…sure" she replied sadly as she gazed at the stars from the dirty windows. Each star winked at her as they twinkled in the sky; the far off stars seemed to give her a sense of comfort as they drove on the dark road to her even darker home.

_**Review Please**_


	2. Chosen Destiny

_**Thank you to those who reviewed, story alerted, favorite this story, etc.!**_

_**Also if you like Harry and Ginny pairings you should read these other stories that I have:  
Fading into the shadows  
The Tutor's Apprentice and his Princess  
Final Requests of the Almost Dead  
And a new Werewolf one called: Heart on Fire, Body of Fur**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**A/N: There is a swear word in here so don't be mad.**_

Chapter 2:

Chosen Destiny

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ginevra," called her mother from behind her door, "Your letter about your classes has arrived and your father would like to have a word with you." The sound of impatient feet tapping wafted throughout the room.

"Fuck," mumbled Ginny softly into her lacy pink pillow- the pillow that she despised. In one quick movement her pillow was over her head and she went back to sleep.

"What did you say?" screeched her mother angrily. She threw open the door and strolled over to her daughter. With a quick yank the pillow flew and left Ginny cowering from the bright light streaming from her window. "Get up, you know better than to sleep in. Just because you have two more weeks of summer does not mean you can spend it sleeping about!" Her words were scornful, but barely made Ginny flinch.

"But the boys are allowed to sleep in," she replied sleepily while rubbing her eyes. Ginny took a chance and opened a brown eye to find her mother glaring at her. Shortly she lost her vision to find out that her robe had been tossed over her.

Ginny liked to believe that her mom cared for her well being, but her mother told her not to believe lies.

After many kids Molly Weasley had gone round in the middle; wrinkles littered her tired face as she continued to glare at her only daughter: the one that would soon bring money to the family.

"Hurry up and put on your robe. You know that your father hates to wait." With that the plump Molly left the room leaving her daughter motionless in the bed.

She waited hesitantly before slowly peeling the covers away from her body, and then stretched her way out of bed. With quick strides she maneuvered herself to her vanity mirror, picked up an old hairbrush, and began to brush the red locks that protruded from her scalp.

One thing Ginny did like about herself was her hair. With one brush stroke the locks could go from unmanageable to silky soft. Just like everyone one in her family she inherited the fiery redhead genes. This was a blessing in disguise for her hair seemed to match her personality. Ginny continued this process until she heard her mother shout from bellow. She grabbed her robe and tugged it on as she ran two steps at a time down the stairs.

Almost managing to collide with a pulled out chair Ginny graciously took a seat and ignored the snickers coming from her oldest brother. Ginny stuck out her tongue in retaliation, but the look from her father made her falter.

"Manners are a key to being ladylike," he stated crossly causing Bill to snicker loudly.

The Weasley kitchen actually felt bigger for the time being seeing that only four occupied the room. In the middle of the room was the brown oak table big enough to seat ten. Mismatched placemats and utensils adorned the table in preparation for a meal. Molly hummed slightly as she flipped sizzling bacon in a pan; the sound was so mouthwatering that Ginny could feel herself drool. The other items inside the cozy room were an ancient china cabinet, filled with family heirlooms and plenty of spiders that would make Ron's skin crawl, and other appliances needed to make a kitchen a real kitchen.

Ginny looked at her father, who was sipping his coffee from a forest green teacup, and gave him a pleasant fake smile. She then gave a sneaky scowl to Bill. Today the oldest boy, along with Charlie and Percy, were visiting home and Bill had his newest girlfriend over: all of them were possibly asleep at the moment.

"But isn't it polite manners to keep your voices down when shagging somebody," inquired Ginny seriously to her father who nearly choked on his drink. The now empty teacup fell from his hand, but, remarkably, did not shatter once meeting the worn wood. She was referring to the noises above her room once she arrived home.

"Ginevra," scolded Molly as she placed a bowl of fruit in front of her daughter. Ginny peered over at Bill, who was now laughing so hard that tears were falling from his eyes, and his plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. Warm inviting smells came from his plate while icy cold came from hers.

Before Ginny could protest her meal Molly handed her a letter. On the outside was a seal with a large letter H. Impatiently, Ginny tore the envelope open to reveal the inside contents of her school schedule.

_Dear Miss Ginevra Weasley,_

_Your classes for the next school year are as followed:_

_**Odd days:**_

_7:05-8:35: Potions_

_8:40-10:10: History of Magic_

_10:15-11:45: Lunch Break_

_11:50-12:20: Herbology_

_12:25-1:55: Elective # 1: Magical Business/Money Management_

_**Even days:**_

_7:05-8:35: Transfiguration_

_8:40-10:10: Charms_

_10:15-11:45: Lunch Break_

_11:50-12:20: Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_12:25-1:55: Elective #2: Arithmacy_

_The first day of school is an __**Even Day**__. You will report to your first hour class and await further instructions. _

_Tryouts for Quidditch are the Saturday before school begins, and all those wishing to tryout must be at the school field at noon. Good luck to those wishing to tryout._

_We here at Hogwarts' Educational Establishment for Higher Educational Essentials (or as many older students simply put it: HEE HEE) wish for you to have a safe summer, and a great school year._

_-Minerva McGonagall_

"I do not remember signing up for those electives," shrieked Ginny angrily as she crumpled and tossed the letter to the floor. Another evil look from her father made her quickly retrieve it and smooth out the crinkles.

"Yes you probably wouldn't," started Arthur as he motioned for more bacon causing Ginny to glare unhappily. "You see Ginevra your mother and I deemed it fit to choose your classes for your first or freshman year at Hogwarts. Your electives will help you in the future when it comes to your fortune that you should acquire soon."

_There was that word again: fortune_, thought Ginny miserably as she picked at a strawberry. _Fortune, fortune, fortune._ She was only some large piggy bank getting ready to explode with goods to her parents.

"_Once you have the money we can fix up this place!" or "Your father can finally quit that awful job of his."_ More memories swarmed her mind of these thoughtless words.

To anybody the thought of inheriting a large fortune seemed exciting, but to Ginny it was like a loaded muggle gun held to her head. When the time came she would need to show that she is rightful to claim the money to a court of warlocks; this meant being married to a pure-blood and other nonsense that her parents told her. Never once did Ginny question what the will actually said. Part of her wants to mess-up and be deemed unfit to carry on Julia Weasley's money, but the other part knew she better not complete that task.

"Ah life at "hee hee" was so much fun," sighed Bill contently with his face looking dreamy. His family stared at him for a split second as he laughed quietly before refocusing. Everyone knew that "fun" was a tame way of explaining his time at the school.

"I have noticed how lazy you have become lately Ginevra," called her father trying to gain attention from his daughter. Ginny roused herself from her own thoughts and inclined her head towards him. "I think it is right that you try out for quidditch at the school."

Ginny nearly swore out loud again; first she was angry for being called lazy, but now her dad was forcing her into another thing to please his fancy.

"If you think I am going to tryout than you are stup…" Ginny caught herself and analyzed her thoughts. The word tryout pushed her brain into overdrive, and in an instant the picture of Harry swarmed her mind nearly making her heart melt. A goofy smile spread over her face, one that would rival Bill's previous one, which caused Bill to mock her. Ginny quickly snapped out of her trance and kicked him under the table.

"Now Ginevra you know better than to kick people," teased Bill playfully inciting the siblings to laugh. Ginny loved that her brothers still played around with her even though their parents showed more attention to her. The Weasley kids had an unspoken pact to always be there for each other; all the kids followed this. Of course Ron and Percy were jealous of her, but even they had to admit that Ginny was not enjoying the attention.

"Are you _kids _finished with your play," questioned their father who immediately caused the siblings to stop laughing and continue eating their breakfast. "Ginevra you will tryout and I am sure you will make it." His promise had an eerie and sinister sound to it.

Molly walked over to the table with a frown on her face. "Arthur, dear, I think quidditch is too rough for a girl who will become a Lady soon. For heaven's sake we do not even know if she can fly on a broom! She is already in dance…"

"Ginevra will stay in dance, but she will also try out for the team. As for the problem with the broom I know she can fly, very well, for I have noticed her sneaking out and practicing."

Ginny blushed over the fact that her cover was blown and looked her father full in the face; he was studying her with a look that dared her to not obey him. The only reason she used the broom without permission was that flying eased her stress: when she was in the cool night air her troubles seemed to disappear with the wind.

"Look mum it is obvious that Ginny wants to tryout, I mean she cannot stop smiling about the idea, and I think you should let her," remarked Bill as he lazily twirled his fork. He quickly took a sip of his drink, in a plastic yellow cup, before adding, "Besides I am glad to finally know who was using my broom all these years." Ginny smiled graciously at him and Bill winked back in reply.

"Then it is settled. Ginevra you will tryout and I know that she will make the team," finished Arthur with a tone that made Ginny mentally see him put his foot down. "Now let us talk about your demeanor for the school year…" Ginny sighed and pretended to listen to the nonsense her father was spewing.

Molly growled but decided to let the subject dropped. Ginny finished her meal, while still pretending to listen to her father, as her mother began to set the table for the remaining boys and Bill's girlfriend Fleur.

"Uh oh," whispered Bill as he watched their mother's actions. Ginny looked at him curiously and waited for him to finish. "Feeding time in three…two…"

"Breakfast," shouted Molly sharply once she set down the last plate. Her scream did not faze Arthur as he continued to babble on about grades and such.

"One," was all Bill had to say before his lap was occupied by his veela girlfriend. She began to furiously snog him even though their parents were in full view. However they were blocked from view once the other boys paraded in. Only three of them actually looked like the slept while the twins looked as though they went out to a party: their eyes were bloodshot and they were still in yesterday's clothing.

The noise level drastically increased once the boys entered; Percy was arguing with Charlie over some quidditch team while the twins were filling Ron in about the "absolutely raving" party they attended and the "extremely hot girls" they scored with. Neither boy cared that their parents were in listening distance, but since the noise level was so loud Ginny decided to sneak out.

She quickly ran up the steps before jumping into her soft bed. Most of the time life's obstacles did not go in her favor, but it was finally time for a change. Tonight she would ask the twins to sneak out with her and teach her a quidditch position that was open on HEE HEE's team. Then she would meet Harry, they would hit it off, and everything would be alright.

"Ginevra where did you disappear off to?" shouted her mother which interrupted her silly childish thoughts. "Get dressed, you have dance class in an hour and then Auntie Muriel will be by to give you a lesson." A chorus of rough "boos" followed initiating a laugh from Ginny.

Sadly the laugh died in her throat at the thought of her day. With heavy footsteps she slowly got dressed in a somber blue leotard and matching shorts and tried to make herself mentally ready for the bleak afternoon.

The mental preparation was useless.

_**Reviews make me smile.**_


	3. Unpleasant Relative and Tryouts

_**Thank you for this story and showing your love. **_

_**The rest of my stories will be updated Monday when I get back from California! Sorry for the delay, but this week has been strenuous with Drill practices and packing.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 3:

Unpleasant Relative and Tryouts

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

If there was an award for the ugliest, rudest, most bad-tempered old woman then Muriel Prewett would win.

"Ginevra, you stink of sweat! How improper," was the greeting she received from her elderly aunt. The woman was glaring at her from her seat in the front room. She looked like a troll from a muggle book with her long hair, fat body, and many wrinkles. She grabbed her teacup, possibly spiked with wine from her mum, and downed the cup.

"Sorry Auntie I just came home from dance," replied Ginny while shrugging off her bag so that it hit the floor. She wiped away her sweaty bangs before giving her aunt a false smile. Muriel sniffed at her as though she was an unmanageable dog and clapped her hands.

Molly dutifully appeared with a blue teapot. As she filled the glass she looked at her daughter and said, "Pick up your bag before someone trips over it." Ginny quickly did as told and was reprimanded again, "Go wash your face and get dressed in proper attire." Ginny, who was glad at the command, ran up the steps. When she was in front of her door her mother shrieked, "Tell your brothers they are not going out tonight for we will have a family dinner tonight!"

As soon as Molly finished her last words Fred and George walked down the steps from the upper floors. They were dressed in their "Party and get laid" clothes: identical leather pants ("That have all the ladies swooning," confined Fred to his sister once causing Ginny to gag.) and matching button down shirts.

"Did you hear what mum said?" she questioned as the boys tried to navigate around her. Ginny pushed back playfully causing Fred to put her in a headlock; the poor girl flailed uselessly while trying to get away from his leather pants.

"Nope," replied Fred while his sister squirmed. After a few more minutes he released her and Ginny flew against the wall. He then turned to his twin and they began to act as though each other was a mirror. "I think we look like we are ready to par-tay, right George?" he inquired; it appeared as though he forgot the headlock incident.

George fixed his hair and Fred mirrored the action, "you are right my brother." They continued the mirror game while ignoring Ginny.

"Fred! George!" shrieked Molly from downstairs causing the twins to stop their shenanigans. "You will stay home tonight!" Fred looked extremely disappointed and motioned for his brother to follow him down the steps.

Ginny, who was glad she could go to her room now, walked in a searched around for a towel. She grabbed it and headed out her door, towards the bathroom, when raised voices from downstairs caught her attention.

"What are you two wearing!" shouted Auntie Muriel from bellow. Ginny shrugged and continued towards the bathroom, but when she was inside she could still hear the voices.

"Leather pants Auntie…" answered one voice: possibly George.

A small, but actually quite loud, angry sigh erupted from her aunt. "Well they are extremely vulgar!"

"I know! You like?" was the reply. Ginny laughed for she could imagine Fred doing a small pelvic thrust as he spoke; she was probably right for Muriel then screamed hysterically for her mother.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Today you will learn how to cook a meal for your future pure-blood husband," stated Muriel from her chair in the kitchen. She waved her wand and several ingredients flew from nooks and crannies and assembled on the counter. There was a chicken, several vegetables, potatoes, and other essential items for the dinner and desert.

"Ginny cooking?" questioned Fred as he watched the scene in front of him with amused glee. He was sitting at the table, with his twin, and his feet were happily resting on the table. Ginny gave him a pleading look which Fred answered with a nod and wink.

"Auntie, I am not the best cook. I mean I can only make bacon and bake cookies, but not a chicken dinner!"

Muriel rolled her eyes, before walking towards the door. "Well it is about time you learn!" With a disapproving look at the twins-who returned the gesture with hidden middle finger pointing- Muriel left for the kitchen. As soon as she sat down, they could hear the couch springs protesting, she ordered Molly to stay out the kitchen.

"Since when has Ginny been in charge of our death?" commented Ron as he entered the room along with Bill and Charlie. Ginny tossed a potato at him which hit him square in the chest and caused him fall to the ground.

"Good aim," commented Fred as he watched Ron curl up in a fetal position and swear softly. "I bet you could be a great chaser on the team." Ginny quickly understood that Bill told the rest of her brothers of her problem.

She shook her head as the rest of her brothers began to tease Ron. Ginny picked up a pan that was hiding in the cabinet and placed it on the stove. She then reached over to the stove and turned it on, the old machine grumbled before beeping.

"Look Ginny," said Bill as he helped Ron up. "If you apologize to Ron and make us cookies tomorrow we will…wait scratch that, we just want the cookies." His statement was greeted with a bunch of nods from her brothers and a groan from Ron. "Where was I? Oh yea, if you make us cookies we will make dinner for you."

"Since when did you guys learn how to cook?" inquired Ginny as she went over to help Ron up. Bill levitated the ingredients so that they were laid out on the table at the same time Charlie grabbed random pots.

"Look one of us Weasley kids were bound to…" began Fred as he rinsed some potatoes.

"…have the cooking genes…" continued George while holding the potato peeler upside down.

"…and we guys inherited it." Finished Fred as he fought his twin for the potato peeler. Bill walked over to them and duplicated the utensil.

"If you children are done," started Bill in a tone that was reminiscent to their father. He laughed happily and added, "Ginny you just start on those cookies while your awesome brothers make dinner." Ginny grinned at all of them and ran around to hug each of them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I knew we would find you here," called Fred from the ground.

Ginny looked down to see outlines of her twin brothers. She hastily wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and headed for land on Ron's broom. The minute her feet touched the grass the twins wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Don't worry sis that cruel old bat is gone," stated George as he patted her head. He was referencing to the fact that Muriel called her a cheating undeserving brat for having help with dinner. Ginny almost lashed out, but instead ran outside to only hear the explosions of her brothers' anger.

"Yea we got her so good that…well let's just say her hairdresser will have a hard time doing her hair now, and the pimples won't fade for a whole year," added Fred. He let go of Ginny and summoned his broom from the open shed; George quickly did the same. With identical movements the twins jumped onto their brooms and mounted off into the sky; Ginny looked up in amazement as the boys flew in the air and quickly decided to join them.

The siblings spent the next few minutes flying around in silence while enjoying the cool night breeze. Out of now where Fred questioned, "Do you really want to join the team?"

Ginny paused in the air before nodding. "It would be fun to try something new especially something that involves flying." She wasn't completely lying but refused to let out her real motif which was to get closer to Harry. Fred nodded in agreement and pulled his wand out of his pocket; with a small flick the shed door opened once more and a ball flew at them.

"Well we have a lot of training to get you through in time for Saturday," remarked George as he watched Fred toss the ball to Ginny-who caught it unnerving skill. "Nice one!" praised George with a grin on his face.

"Yea, you really do have some skill! Let's practice some drills, but first I have a quick question…how did you mange to steal our broom without anyone noticing?"

Ginny grinned back at the twins and tossed the ball at George before answering, "Well let's just say everyone in this house is heavy sleepers…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_I never realized this,_ thought Ginny to herself as she looked at her possible future teammates, _that guys tend to act and look like a bunch of mute apes._ The rest of the guys must have had negative feelings towards her for they were all staring as though she was a foreign creature or something disgusting that they would find on the back of their shoes.

"Okay men, and…er lady, gear up and please go to you sectioned leader that I will name in a bit. We are looking for two new chasers out of the sixteen of you so you must play hard and show us what you got! When I call your last name go to one of our five returning leaders. You will compete within in your group to become the top person, and from there we will choose the top two. Good luck and don't suck!" where the kind words of Coach Yates: a middle aged man, appeared to have experienced his glory days awhile ago and now his motif was to live through his team. With that he walked away to the bench, pulled out a paper, and began to read it intently.

Harry, who was standing on the returner side, looked over to their coach and shouted, "Hey you never told us who we were leading!"

"Oh yea, um well decide amongst yourself," he shouted back before turning to his newspaper idly.

"Lovely," muttered Harry as Ron nodded and rolled his eyes. "Well my name is Harry Potter and the rest of the team is as followed: Ron," he punched his friend lightly in the side, "is our Keeper. Fred and George here are Beaters…"

"And two dang good ones if we must say!" proudly stated Fred which earned him some nervous chuckles.

Harry grinned and shook his head, "Anyways, Dean Thomas is our other Chaser, and finally I am your captain…"

"…and the greatest…" began George with building momentum.

"…seeker ever!" finished Fred before him and his twin burst out in mock celebration.

Harry couldn't help but join in with the laughter. Ginny watched as his muscles contracted slightly underneath his t-shirt, and quickly had to turn away before anyone could see her blush.

Harry looked at the ground nervously, as though his next thought would appear in the dirt, and finally stated, "Well as Coach said separate between us."

Suddenly pandemonium broke out as people scrambled, and fought, to be with the twins or Harry. Ginny decided that if she wanted a chance she should join Dean or she might get nervous in front of Harry. Without notice the new groups went off into different areas of the field (Fred and George were shouting about how their people should praise them and kiss the ground as they walked or something of that nature) and Dean choose to stay in his spot.

"Okay first thing first get to know each other before you become enemies," he started with light humor. When no one spoke up Dean sighed and pointed at a boy older that Ginny who was also short and sort of bookish.

"The name is Ernie Macmillan," stated the boy with a pompous manner.

Dean rolled his eyes before pointing at the other boy who whispered, "Colin Creevey.":

"Okay princess who are you?" he commented while pointing at Ginny.

Ginny gave him a sassy look before replying, "First of all don't call me princess or you will get the same bruise that I gave Ron last year…" she paused to see Dean unconsciously grab his arm in the same spot that she had hit Ron.

"You did that!" he asked with an impressed tone.

The red head smiled back before replying, "yes that was me, and the name is Ginny."

Dean nodded and placed them in a line. "Okay all I am supposed to see is how you catch the ball and how you fly. Creevey you are up first."

It only took two minutes before the small wispy kid fell off his broom. Ernie laughed behind his sleeve while Dean and Ginny rushed over to help him up. Colin smiled a smile of thanks, and despite Dean's protests mounted the broom again.

As he continued to fly Ginny looked around and noticed that Colin was not the only person to have trouble. Other kids could hardly get on their brooms; Harry and Ron were very encouraging while the twins just laughed at people's attempt. However, one blonde kid, who was in Fred's group, was a very impressive flier; she could tell already that he would be her toughest competition.

"Alright 'don't-call-me-princess', your turn up," called Dean as he pulled her out of her trance she looked over to see Ernie slightly limping away before planting it on the ground by Colin. "Maybe you can show these guys that catching a ball is not too hard."

Ginny grinned at the challenge, mounted her broom, and was off in the air.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey Ginny give us a few minutes," called Fred as he and his brother walked into the changing rooms. Ginny nodded and turned around to find that Harry and Ron were chatting at the coach. Harry looked over at Ginny, looked back at the coach, and whispered something. She felt her heart flutter at the small gesture.

Ginny was the top one from her group along with the blonde boy from Fred's: a kid named Draco Malfoy, a Irish kid named Seamus from George, and two other mysterious boys who she forgot their names for they were no match against the rest. Ginny flew and played her hardest and probably impressed all the guys. She managed to score seven out of eight goals while the Malfoy kid scored six; Seamus had five and the two others had scored two each.

Feeling pretty good about herself Ginny waited until Harry looked up again to flick her hair and strut past him. Harry rolled his eyes, and movement that dealt a dull pain to her stomach, before whispering something else to the coach.

While trying to hide her eyes Ginny walked away to the end of the road to wait for her brothers.

"You did great!" exclaimed Fred as he pounced on his sister. George nodded by his side while Ron was indifferent. The compliment boosted her self confidence, but the possibility of Harry thinking she was probably stucl-up made her still feel downcast inside.

"Don't worry Ginny something tells me we will need to alter the changing rooms soon. C'mon lets go home and have a practice game with Bill and Charlie," offered Goerge. Ginny nodded happily and skipped down the path-Fred was the first one to do so-with a heavy, but happy, heart.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**I would like to answer some questions in the reviews:**_

_** DukeBrymin: Yes she must be a female heir to inherit. Also I tottaly messed up their street is Ottery St. Catchpole not Owlery**_

_**sidlovesnancy1979: yes. That is a secret. Yes. I hope that helped!**_

_**Thanks to the both of for reviewing along with many others!**_

_**Seeing that my birthday is tomorrow I think reviews would be ab awesome gift! : )**_


	4. No Plans to Back Down

_**The response on this story makes me very happy! Love to all my readers**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 4:

No Plans to Back Down

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny would have to say that her mum could have an excellent career as an alarm clock. After being able to sleep only three hours the night previous, not because she was nervous but the twins had their last-night-of-summer-movie-night which she participated in, her mother woke her up by screaming her name.

She looked over at her alarm clock and sighed when it read 5:06 am. With heavy feet she rolled out of bed and walked over to her mirror to begin her morning ritual. However, her hair had its own mind and decided to be tough; so instead of curling her hair she swept it back into a low ponytail.

"Ginevra, could you please go brush your hair," scoffed Molly as she watched her daughter stumble into the kitchen. At her seat was a plate of pancakes and sausage and a piece of toast; Ginny opted for the dry toast and began to nibble on her breakfast.

"And you better eat more than that!" added her father as he, the twins, and Ron entered the kitchen and sit down in their appropriate chairs. The teen boys immediately attacked their food like savage bears while syrup was tossed around the three.

Ginny yawned and caught the syrup pitcher that Ron threw with bad aim. "I am not really hungry this morning." She tossed it to Fred who nearly, or almost purposely, dropped it on the ground.

The sound of tutting was heard from her father, "Nonsense! A healthy breakfast leads to a weak girl becoming a strong women, and I read somewhere that it leads to healthy eggs." All in one second several events happened: George fell out of his chair, Ron choked on his pancakes-causing Fred to hit him hard on the back, and Molly and Arthur looked unabashed.

"Thanks for that dad," commented Ron who was recovering from his choking ordeal. He looked at his plate of half eaten pancakes and pushed it away with a groan.

"Yea very pleasant images," added George with a look to his father.

Arthur glared at his children, "well it is true! You boys should understand the inner workings of the female body and…"

"Well, look at the time," interrupted Fred as he shuddered slightly from the ordeal, "C'mon guys and growing lady let's go and learn something-for once." He retrieved his wand and with a quick swipe all their backpacks appeared by the front door and floating. Ginny, whose cheeks were bright red, ran over to her stuff and was the first one out the door with the twins and Ron close by.

"If you guys ever bring that up…" she started menacingly as they headed down the hill and onto the main path.

"Trust us Gin…" started Fred with a shudder.

"…that is something we never…" continued George.

"….want to hear or mention again!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hogwarts High was nothing compared to Ginny's previous school; for instance the kids at her primary school tried their hardest to fit in with the crowd while at this school everyone was trying to stand out. Teenagers littered the front of the school in small clusters of people: one group of teens wearing dark green colors walked past the Weasleys and nodded at the twins while frowning at Ginny.

"Fred! George!" called a handsome black guy from a grouping of over thirty kids-each were wearing bright colors of either red or gold. The twins gave them a fist pump back and shimmied over to the group.

Ginny could not help but stare at the many different, but repeating, colors that surrounded her. "What is with the colors?" she inquired at Ron who was bouncing around looking for someone.

"Well on the first day we where the colors of our "house"," commented Ron as he finally settled. "As you can see that group in red and gold are lions that represent brave and sporty, any kids in pale yellow or tan are the "free spirits", the ones in green or silver are the sneaky or rude bunch, and finally those in blue or black are the ravens aka smart and rich." Ginny looked at her own shirt before sighing: it was blue. She looked over at the twins and recognized that they were wearing matching grey shirts.

Ginny continued to watch the twins; all around them were people wearing different color shirts. "What about the twins?"

"What about them?" snorted Ron while fixing his own red shirt. Ginny could see that Hermione was approaching them. "They choose not to belong in any group, and weirdly enough, this means they are accepted by any group."

"Why are we separating ourselves this way? I mean I could easily be a lion, but mum made me wear blue," stated Ginny, but she was ignored for her brother and girlfriend who were exchanging more than polite pleasantries.

"Too bad you are now a raven," finally replied Ron as his disentangled himself, "and we see my pals so have fun little sis." He dragged his girlfriend, who was wearing a low cut red shirt over to a group of lions. Harry was in this group, along with Dean, and the two high fived each other.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After her first class of Transfiguration Ginny decided that the class would be the least fun. Her teacher, Professor McGonagall, was a very rude and strict teacher who spent the entire class bullying them about their previous magic lessons. One kid attempted to argue with her only to be turned into a book for the rest of the class. Charms class was easier to deal with, but, seeing that it was the first day, they spent it writing an essay about past charms they have practiced.

When the bell rang she was the first one out of the class with her friend Luna-who was an Raven also; as they headed to her locker Ginny noticed a gathering of students by a wall. Many of them were looking angry, but a few started to cheer. Ginny pushed her way through the crowd, with Luna following, and noticed Draco Malfoy grinning happily. He raised his hand for a high-five, which Ginny returned, before running off with his cheering friends.

She finally had a chance to look and nearly shrieked at the piece of paper posted on the white wall:

Quidditch Tryout Results:

New Chasers:

Draco Malfoy  
Ginevra (Princess) Weasley

Ginny was about to complain to Luna about her full name being posted (and the nickname that followed), but was stopped when a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned around to only be faced to face with Harry. She blushed and exhaled slightly. "Sorry to scare you," he remarked for he had mistaken her blush, "But congrats on making the team." Ginny could only mumble a reply of thanks when the twins pulled her into a huge hug while shouting that there was going to be three good Weasleys on the team.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Choir class is sooo boring," exaggerated Pansy as she helped herself to Ginny's carrot sticks. Pansy was a girl she met during Transfiguration and was the one to be an idiot enough to argue with the professor- which is saying something for Pansy was a Raven also. Ginny pushed the entire tray to her: she was tired of "rabbit" food. "I mean all we did today was listen to him lecture."

Ginny, who loved to sing, was slightly irritated and was about to speak her mind when a paper ball flew at her head. She looked around angrily only to watch the paper unfold on its own.

In neat, but slightly messy, writing was:

_Practice is Today afterschool for about an hour.  
Do not be late_

Ginny looked around for the culprit only to see Harry waving at her. Another light blush crept up on her skin as he smiled at her; before she could return the gesture Ron dragged him out the lunch hall along with other students.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

All her expectations about Quidditch practice being fun, dirty, and hard were true, but she never expected to be hit on the entire time; especially by someone she did not like at all.

Dean was trying his hardest to make sure that Ginny noticed him for anything little thing she did he would comment with, "Hey Ginny nice pass!" or "Great Catch Princess!" and her favorite, "Wow superb score Gin!" Ginny believed that if she threw a cup away in the trash from a great distance would have him cheering if it meant a chance for him to compliment her.

She was not the only one to notice this for Draco and the twins would smirk at every comment Dean had. Even though they found it funny, Ginny was getting sick of it and had to hold back an urge to buck Dean off of his broom.

"Fly it off Ginny," yelled Harry after watching her be hit with a bludger from Fred. Fred gave her a shoulder shrug and nodded his head at Dean to hint that Dean was his actual target. The coach simply looked up from his nap before falling back asleep- Ron told her that their coach was only animated during their games.

Instead of listening to her captain Ginny flew to the ground and sat down on the grass. She looked up to see only five players in the sky circling above her head. Right when she was trying to figure out who was missing Dean called from behind her: "So I noticed you were having a pretty good practice out there." He leaned on his broomstick like it was a pole for support.

"Um…thanks Dean," she replied. Actually she wanted to ask him if he was that thick to forget her being hit with the bludger. "I think we should return to the sky before…"

"Ginny, Dean! Take a lap around the pitch. No brooms," shouted Harry who was hovering several a feet above them. He was lying forward on his broom casually to let the two know that he had been watching their exchange like a kid would watch television.

Ginny barely thought over how cute he looked lying on his broom because she was so furious at him. "What!" her angry tone called Harry from the sky. "I was just taking a rest!"

"Is that what people call flirting now?" he questioned still in a good humored way that added to Ginny's anger.

Dean stood there silent, for he knew that he had been flirting, while Ginny did not plan to roll on her back and step down to Harry. "We were not flirting," she answered. Her reply was half true, but not good enough for Harry. She took a step closer to him and stuck up a defensive stance.

Briefly Ginny noticed something in his expression. Was it jealously? Was he actually jealous of Dean flirting with her? If he was Harry shook his head and switched his expression to that of a commanding figure. "Are you arguing with me?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Yea I am because I did not do anything wrong!"

Harry gave Dean a look and the dark skinned boy dropped his broom and started to run around the pitch. "Well then _princess_ you may take a lap around the pitch on our broom," started Harry. Ginny gloated happily to herself with a smile for Harry was finally listening to her. She went over to her broom and froze when Harry added, "But after practice you will run around the field three times!" Ginny turned back to him in fury, but Harry held up a hand and informed, "If you argue with me then you will be kicked off! Get to the skies!"

The rest of the team watched this, but when Ginny glared up at them they dispersed back to their separate work. Sadly, Ginny swiped up her broom to follow her _captain's _orders.

"Lesson one," commented Fred as he joined her halfway through her lap. He looked around for Harry to see him correcting Draco on a pass technique. "Never argue with Harry. He may be a shy boy but he has a temper. I suggest that you leave him alone, keep your head down, and speak or listen to him when necessary."

"I think I figured that out," mumbled Ginny reply as Fred flew away to practice throwing the bludger at Ron. "But I have no plans to leave him alone," she whispered with a smirk while accelerating through the rest of her lap.

_**Was Harry jealous? Will Dean leave Ginny alone? What plans does our protagonist have? We will find out soon!**_

_**Wait I already know! Well I hope you liked this chappie and if you did you should leave a review. : )**_

_**Also after reading a review I decided to include Molly and Arthur talking part along with why her brothers decided to help her out in the next chapters.**_


	5. School Project

_**A/N: I forgot to mention this but many characters are OOC.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 5:

School Project

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny was not looking forward to school the next day. Her muscles were so sore that she actually had a small limp when walking to school- of course her father told her that it was highly inappropriate to walk in such a manner.

To make matters worse her parents managed to convince the headmaster that she should be placed in a higher History of Magic class; their main argument was that she had been studying magical history for years and knew enough to be in a higher level. However, when she entered the class her sour mood quickly lifted. There, sitting in the middle of the room, was her captain who was already setting up for note taking.

"Look Harry," she whispered hurriedly while looking around for the teacher. When the coast was clear she continued, "I am sorry for what happened last night, but I had no control over him!" Several students brushed past her to gain a decent seat.

"Apologies never contain the word "but"," retorted Harry as he pulled out his quill and some ink.

Ginny had to suppress every nerve in her body that screamed for her to slap him. Here she was trying to make amends but all Harry wanted to do was stay angry. "Wow how about you accept my apology or I will shove your broom stick up your…"

"What was that Ms. Weasley?" called Professor Binns. His ghostly form nearly made Ginny shriek despite the warning from the twins.

Warm blood rushed to her cheeks as she looked to the ground. "Um nothing sir. I will go sit down now." Ginny made to grab her stuff and shuffle along when the professor placed a hand on her shoulder. He quickly removed it when Ginny shuddered from the icy chill.

"No, no I want you to take a seat next to Mr. Potter for you two will be partners in the first assignment of the year." Harry groaned loudly, but stopped when the Professor gave him a look. He buried his head into his bag after giving Ginny a cold look; part of her wanted to return it, but she looked down at the floor instead.

"When it comes to magic you would want to know the history of magic itself, but also you must understand the history of another witch or wizard. That is why you and your partner will take the next week to study each other's life. On the board are the instructions for this project…so write them down." Binns floated through the chalkboard and words quickly etched themselves on the board. "Your partner will be the person sitting on your right."

"What if we refuse?" called Draco Malfoy, the other new chaser on the team. He was seated right next to some Hufflepuff that Ginny knew was Ernie Macmillan. Ernie also did not seem to be pleased with a person who made the team when he did not.

"You shall fail the class Mr. Malfoy," promptly replied Binns. Several kids sniggered, but stopped when Binns continued, "Now partners greet each other and then we shall begin with the history of Merlin."

Low mumbles erupted quickly between the class while Harry just rolled his eyes at Ginny.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Look let's make this simple," stated Harry later on in the day during lunch. He pulled Ginny away as soon as she had grabbed her lunch- turkey and cheese sandwich and an apple nicely wrapped in a brown bag- from the busy line. Impatiently, Harry lead her away to a secluded corner and continued, "You will follow me first and then I will shadow you the next day."

"Sure…whatever," she replied coldly for Harry's actions from earlier were still apparent in her mind. Ginny had to fight down the urge to be polite to him; no matter how much she liked him, she did not deserve to be treated so rudely.

"Nice attitude," commented Harry.

Her jaw dropped slightly at the fact that he had the audacity to be such a hypocrite. "Same to you," she remarked with a cheeky smile. The tip of Harry's mouth twitched, but he rearranged his expression that resembled an irritated mother talking to a child who had just broken something.

Out of nowhere Ron and Hermione approached them with their hands locked and fingers intertwined- Ginny felt jealous at this sight, but she did not show it on her face.

"C'mon Harry lets go outside," called Ron as he prodded him with his free hand. Ron looked at him and nearly jumped when he saw his sister standing next to his best friend. "What are you doing here Ginny?" he questioned as though she was an alien.

Harry only sighed and replied to his question for her, "She is leaving to go hang out with _her_ _people_." Hermione nodded as though she did not hear the dirty undertone that Harry used when saying "her people".

Ginny gave him her best smile. "Exactly." She turned on her heel and nearly ran into Dean. "Oh hi Dean!"

"Hey Ginny, can we go talk?" inquired Dean hesitantly. Harry simply rolled his eyes, which seemed to be his signature move even though this action hinted at jealously, and walked off with Ron and Hermione.

Ginny waited until he was fully out of ear shot before stuttering, "Umm…sure, but…"

A loud voice over the intercom rang out and gave Ginny the much needed interruption. "After lunch will follow a brief school orientation and presentation…do NOT be late. That is all." A loud piercing ring followed the conclusion of the announcement inciting several students to cry out in pain.

"Wow I better go catch a good seat at the assembly," hurriedly stated Ginny as she slowly walked backwards. "Bye!" Ginny felt bad about being distant to Dean, but she had enough problems.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The entire student body filled in to the Merlin Assembly Hall. Ginny reluctantly sat next to Draco Malfoy and his goons. He actually had nerve to talk to her, which she appreciated it for talking to him meant not having to speak to Pansy, but stopped at the beginning of the presentation.

"We have gathered you all here today for there is a gang running around hurting innocent people," started Headmaster Dumbledore. With a wave of his wand a magical projector rolled onto the stage. The projector bumped in to his side and backed away to its appropriate spot while the students chuckled.

All around the student body officers circled around to make sure that their fellow students were not being disruptive. Ginny noticed that Harry stood in the back corner so that she was in his eyesight.

"Today we are plagued by a gang known as The Unknowns." A picture appeared on the magical screen of several men wearing black cloaks and all looking identical. The pictures looked obviously familiar to the point that it struck something deep in Ginny.

Ginny was interrupted from her troubled thoughts by strange writing that appeared on her brown lunch bag- containing an half eaten lunch- that rested in her lap.

_Hey. Do not be alarmed for it is me Dean._

She quickly took out her wand and scribbled back: _Hey. _

Already her irritation for Dean grew for he must have known that writing magical notes could get them in trouble.

_I want to apologize for causing you to get into trouble._

_It is cool._

_No it is not, so I want to repay you by taking you out on a date this Saturday?_

_Dean that is nice but…_

Ginny had no idea that a teacher was watching her when Professor Flitwick screeched, "Weasley no notes during assembly be prepared to stay after two days from now!" Some students in the area jumped at the tiny man's voice. Draco gave her a sad look while Pansy smirked happily.

"Yes sir," she replied glumly while casting a dirty look to Dean who sat near Ron and other Lions. As she looked away she noticed a smirk on Harry's face that convinced her he was the one who told.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny opened the front door quietly and stuck her head in to make sure the coast was clear. Her brothers had decided to stay out late and go to some party leaving her to deal with her parents alone. The living room was in complete darkness so Ginny shuffled in and shut the door gently.

A light flickered on revealing Arthur sitting in the armchair with a cup of tea in his hands. "Where have you been Ginevra?" he questioned lightly before taking a loud and angry sip of his drink.

"There was a last minute practice scheduled," she replied through gritted teeth; she also did not admit the fact she had a detention beforehand. Harry decided to have more revenge by having them go over intense drills, run around the field, and then practice maneuvers. The only comfort factor was that he joined in, but this only made Ginny madder because he would find any chance to berate her in front of the rest of the guys.

This included saying that Ginny was one of the slowest people he had ever met even though she out ran the other chasers and Ron. The whole team could see that Harry was giving Ginny no mercy, but the twins told her that was his way of saying she needed to prove herself. Ginny had no heart, or breath, to tell them that he was being a jerk.

"No matter, sit down for it is time for another lecture," stated Arthur, he sounded calm, but Ginny knew it was a rouse and at any moment he could start yelling.

She never understood how her parents could act so proper when they basically lived in a shabby house and her father had a low income job. Maybe the idea of her receiving the fortune caused them to practice acting snobby, rude, and proper.

Not wanting to sit through another lesson, especially since her limbs ached even more, Ginny whined, "Please dad I am so tried!" Arthur growled angrily letting her know that he was not to be disobeyed. "Okay sorry father. Please excite me with your powerful words," she said with fake excitement. Ginny sat down on the couch and crossed her legs daintily due to an evil look from her father.

"Now this is about dating," started Arthur as he sat his cup down on the ground. There was no table by him; the furniture problem would soon be fixed once she had her fortune, or that was what her parents told her when she was eight.

"Shouldn't mum be giving me this type of talk," questioned Ginny with a light blush on her face. Not that hearing a dating speech from Molly would be any better, but hearing one from her dad would be very painful.

Arthur shot his daughter a look that warned her not to interrupt him again. "No for this about proper suitors. I have found a list of males from proper families." He produced an old piece or parchment. It had tears and several burn marks where certain families had been taken off; either the paper did the burn marks itself or her father did.

Ginny scanned the list, which was in alphabetical order, only to feel her heart drop; between Peters and Prince there was a burn mark that Ginny knew once stood Potter.

"Did Julia Weasley really care who her heir married?" she asked in order to kill the nervous butterflies in her stomach.

"Well her will can be interpreted differently, but my daughter will not marry scum," replied Arthur leaving Ginny with the hint that he was hiding more information from her about the will. "I have decided that you will meet the sons of these names and go on dates with them. I require of you that you go out every week or every two weeks." To any teenage daughter hearing her father say this would be pleasant, but Ginny could only scowl. "Take the list with you, and good night."

"But it is only eight thirty," cried Ginny to her father as he turned in his chair. "Ron and the twins are not even back yet."

Arthur let out a huge breathy sigh, "their future is not as promising as yours." Ginny felt hurt at her dad's comments for she was once under the impression that he had a slight care about his other children. "Besides you are starting to get bags and look dreadful," added Arthur. Ginny touched the skin underneath her eye, but she knew her father was lying.

Sadly, Ginny made her way to her room at the same moment her mother walked in from the kitchen. She could immeadiatly hear them talking and knew it was about her.

After washing her face, completing other grooming habits, and putting on a pair of pajamas Ginny jumped on her bed with the paper in hand. Ginny scanned the list once more and she grumbled for Dean's last name was on the list. She tossed the paper onto her desk and slid underneath the sheets after turning off her lights.

Instead of pleasant dreams she would have to worry about the list and the project for the night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Did you finish your tea, love," questioned Molly as she watched her ungrateful daughter head up the steps. All of her life Molly wanted to live in a life of luxury and soon her dream would come true through her daughter. A small ball of disgust rose in the pit of her stomach at such a thought, but that was how she truly felt.

This fortune was what she truly deserved after popping out six boys to simply have the girl that they needed; it was time for her to be treated right.

Arthur nodded and asked his own question to his wife who was now sitting in Ginny's spot. "Did you contact her teachers about her current assignments?"

"Yes and I talked to some of her new friends," started Molly, "The only problem I had was about her History of Magic assignment where they have to shadow a fellow classmate…"

"Well that does not seem bad," interrupted Arthur.

"You say that now, but she is to shadow Harry potter." Molly spat out his name like a young kid eating dirt for the first time.

"Potter," snarled her husband who was now turning red at the thought. Only his wife knew how much he hated the Potter family. The main reason Arthur did not like James Potter, Harry's father, was because he was left a large sum of money from his parents and James still continued to work _and_ beat him out for a top auror job; Arthur was left taking up a job in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department. Then James married beneath him which Arthur saw as disgraceful.

The only good thing was that Arthur did not know Harry and Ron were friends, that would have given him a bigger reason to hate the Potters.

Molly gave her husband a soppy sad look. "I am afraid that Ginevra will never met her full potential by not interviewing a pureblood, but the teacher assured me that if she does not shadow Potter she will fail the class.

"I am afraid that Ginevra will never be up to proper standard," admitted Arthur after calming down slightly from his angry thoughts of the Potter family. "We have worked so hard to make sure that Ginny does not fall through the cracks and learns proper manners, but I feel our work is going to ruins."

Nodding her head, Molly stood up and took the few steps over to her husband. "That is why we must request more help from you people," she demanded with a smile.

Arthur could not hold back his grin at what a brilliant idea that his wife just came up with. "It would cost a lot to use more of their help, but hey..." He trailed off to stand up and give his wife a kiss. "We are soon to have a load of money!" He laughed happily, turned out the lights, and motioned for his wife to follow him to their bedroom.

_**I hope this was a longer chapter. Also I know that Dean is half-blood, but since I already changed some facts I decided to change this one : )**_

_**Reviews are amazing! **_


	6. The Project

_**By request, here is a very long chapter!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 6:

The Project

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny woke up thirty minutes before her mum would shout at her to get up. She needed the extra time to make herself look nicer while spending the entire school day following Harry. This time she put in the effort to do her hair- now in a half up/half down do- and dress in regular clothes that hinted she did not care, but took time to look this way.

During the walk to school her brothers kept her mind off of Harry by talking about their upcoming game. However, every time Fred would tease Ron on his skills, her mind would wander and she found herself thinking about Harry and how much she wanted to be nicer towards him.

"Hey Gin," called George. Ginny quickly shut the picture of her and Harry together in her mind, and turned towards her brother. "Captain is trying to get your attention."

George was right, and Ginny could see Harry standing by the front doors with his bag lazily hung on his shoulder while he was waving at the Weasleys.

"Hey Harry," greeted the twins at the same time while simultaneously patting him in the back. The twins then disappeared inside to find their other friends. Ron also waved at his pal, but soon changed his direction after spotting his girlfriend with her own friends.

An awkward silence filled between them until Harry stated, "Well I have Chorus first, and then Transfiguration. Are you ready to follow in my footsteps?" His words were corny, but Ginny still smiled like he said something intelligent. She was also glad that Harry seemed to be less irritated with her this morning.

Determined to get on Harry's good side once more, Ginny asked, "Do you like chorus?"

"It is pretty fun," replied Harry, softening slightly at the conversation attempt, "Today we actually get to have our music for the upcoming concert."

They continued to talk about choir, while Ginny bit down jealous feelings about Harry being allowed to sing while she wasn't, and soon they were inside the choir room. It was decorated with music notes, which floated around the walls, and several risers complete with chairs and personal stands.

"You can pull up a seat…"

Harry was cut-out off as Flitwick made his way from his office with a stack of papers. "Hello Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley! I had no idea that you would be in our class now." Flitwick tripped slightly and the papers flew from his hand; luckily Harry was able to catch them.

"She is following me for the day," stated Harry. He magicked the papers to each stand and followed Flitwick towards the piano.

"Okay then! Now I found this really great song with a solo perfect for you…"

"I don't know if I should try out for a solo," interrupted Harry. He looked over at Ginny who was shifting through the music with a curious expression.

"No matter, now I want you to sing this," Flitwick handed Harry a sheet of music, cracked his thumbs, and started to play a soft medley.

Ginny stopped looking through the music and stared at Harry as a low, but powerful, voice rang out from him:

_Each morning I get up and die a little, can barely stand on my feet_

Harry sang out the last note with so much gusto that Ginny could not help but applaud him loudly. Her captain blushed and thanked Flitwick before rushing over to his seat.

"You have a great voice, and…" Ginny never got to finish for the bell rang, stating that it was time for school to start.

For the rest of the class Ginny listened to the choir sing through the songs. Only a few people, including Harry, were able to get most of the notes correct while others stumbled along. Flitwick did not appear to be upset, but played as though the choir sounded great.

Ginny enjoyed herself throughout the entire class and only had a problem during lunch. She wanted to sit with her friends, but Harry steered her over to the Lions' table. Not only was Ron staring at her curiously, but Fred and George decided to join the table today and kept poking fun at Ginny for sitting with them.

"Tired of the Ravens," asked Ron. A boy named Neville high-fived him happily at the jab.

"This is only for a project Ron, and if you keep this up, then you will be the only one doing laps tonight." Harry earned several laughs while Ron was punched lightly by Fred.

Ginny silently ate her lunch until Dean squeezed himself in between her and Neville. "Nice to see you eating here," he commented quite stupidly.

"She is with me," stated Harry quite defensively.

Ginny could not believe it when Dean slumped down in his chair at the sound of Harry's words. She looked over at Fred, who was looking back and forward between her and Harry, and choked slightly on her juice when he tilted his head towards Harry and winked.

"You don't have to get so defensive," whispered Dean. He looked quite humiliated, but not as much as Harry did when several guys catcalled at him.

"So," started Fred in an attempt to steer the conversation out of dangerous waters, "How about those Wimbourne Wasps?"

With a sigh Ginny joined in about Quidditch talk and could not help but relish at how all the Lions were knowledgeable in Sports; unlike the Ravens who only cared about boasting about high scores they received last year or debating.

It shocked her to admit it, but she really wished she could sit with the Lions every day.

"Why don't the tables integrate more?" she inquired as the Sports talk died down some.

Ron gave her a look as though she was dumb and stated, "Because we hang out with people who are most like."

"Well look at the twins," she called. Fred and George stood up to bow before sitting back down. "They get along with everyone."

"The twins are special," retorted Lee with a grin. The grin soon fell as Fred dumped his juice all over him.

Harry coughed so that he had everyone's attention, "The fact of the matter is that we should mainly stick with our own groups, unless you are the twins, for that is where we belong." Ginny could not help but feel the last part was directed towards her, but before she could retaliate Harry added, "Also practice has been moved to five from eight instead of after school."

At this announcement, Ginny could tell her subject was over with, and moodily listened to the Lions talk about how the Chudley Cannons stunk- Ron tried to defend his team, but was silenced when Fred pushed him off his chair.

The rest of the school day went by pretty quick and soon Ginny found herself in Harry's last class of the day: study hall. According to Harry, the class was mainly a filler for the kids who needed the extra time to practice magic.

This proved true for three times she had to duck down in fear of being hit with a flying book. The teacher did nothing but napped at his desk or read a magazine.

"So what do we do know," inquired Ginny as the final bell ring. They hung back for a few minutes as the other students stampeded to leave.

Harry absentmindedly fiddled with his keys and replied, "Well I guess you have to come and spend the evening at my house before practice."

Ginny noticed how nervous her captain looked as they made their way to the parking lot and out the back gates. Every so often he would glance at her and then fiddle his keys like a young boy.

The walk to Harry's house was very short, but felt long thanks to the minimal conversation they had. Several times Harry would bring up Quidditch or an odd house, and they would stay on the subject for a few minutes.

"Here we are," remarked Harry offhandedly. Ginny gasped at the beautiful house that stood before her. In the front yard were several gnomes that played with the bountiful flowers or splashed in the pond. The house looked fairly new with its pastel colors of pinks and browns.

Harry politely nudged Ginny on the back and tilted his head towards the front door. The two teens made their way up the stairs, taking care not to trudge on sunbathing gnomes, and Harry stuck his keys in the lock.

Ginny waited patiently for Harry to open the door, but instead he stated, "I will now give you fair warning that my parents are… eccentric."

"Have you met my brothers," retorted Ginny with a small smile that brought a grin to Harry's face; which in turn caused Ginny to blush at his pearly white teeth.

Harry opened the door and Ginny gasped once more at the untidiness. The hallway was cluttered with several yellowing newspaper and random shoes that had lost their pair a long time ago. Casually, Ginny continued to walk, not noticing that Harry followed her steps, and peeked inside the living room.

She had no idea how much she was blushing before, but now she had a feeling that her entire face was red.

There on the couch were James and Lily locked in to a furious snogging session. Ginny quickly looked around for something else to call her attention away and settled on the equally red Harry. Harry coughed obnoxiously, but this did not stop his parents from their fun.

"We have a guest," he cried out loud. At this did James and Lily pull away. The parents looked over at their son and smiled at Ginny without looking embarrassed from their previous actions.

Lily pulled herself away from James and walked, more like danced, over to her son and Ginny. She was dressed in a long shirt, with a picture of the Weird Sisters on it, and a pair of shorts- or Ginny assumed they were shorts for she could not see anything.

"Sorry Harry," started Lily with a light kiss to Harry's cheek. Ginny smirked at this, which Harry caught and looked away. "We figured you had practice after school.

Harry mumbled something about their practice later on while James stood up. Unlike his wife, who was covered more, he was wearing a pair of boxers- with vulgar sayings that would change every few seconds- and only the pair of boxers.

"No harm done right?" asked James as he extended his hand towards Ginny who quickly grabbed and shook his hand. "Now how about some snacks?"

Lily snaked her body around James and laughed happily. "Jay, they do not want snacks! Harry probably brought her back for some _fun_ in his room!"

Harry fell in to a huge coughing fit and quickly left the room for water leaving Ginny alone with his parents.

The Potters beamed at their son and James said, "He always does that for some odd reason." Ginny could figure why for James and Lily were the opposite of her own parents and seemed to be comfortable with mess and displaying affection; Ginny could not remember the last time she even saw her parents share a butterfly kiss.

"So was I right?" inquired James, he did not seem to care if his son brought a lady home for some "fun" in his bedroom.

"No sir, we have a project for school and have to follow each other around."

James looked at her curiously and stated, "Is that what you kids call snogging now in days… a project? Remember that one Lils. Now please call me James or Jay, I hate the word "sir."" As he finished this, Harry popped back in to the room like nothing had happened. "Oh, Sirius is coming by this weekend so don't make any plans!"

"Also," started Lily as though she realized something, "What is your name?"

"Ginny Weasley," she replied. James and Lily exchanged quick looks, but turned back to Ginny and smiled politely. "Do not worry, I am not like my parents." She could easily guess that James did not favor her father to much for the feeling was mutual.

"Well good then," said James. He clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder and commented, "Now take this pretty young lady in to the kitchen for some snacks while you mother and I go up stairs to finish a project of our own…" James playfully slapped Lily on her butt who then giggled and ran up the stairs like a young child; after giving his son a wink, James ran up after her.

Ginny did not wait for Harry and headed towards the kitchen. She actually loved how playful the Potters were and how nice they could be. Never before had she felt so welcomed in a house and enjoyed adults.

"I like your parents," she slyly stated as Harry opened the fridge- filled to the brim with food. He pulled out ham, cheese, and mayonnaise and got to work of making sandwiches for them.

Harry sat her plate down and warned, "If you are poking fun…"

"I'm not," she stated feeling quite hurt that she would. Harry looked at her curiously, but took the seat directly next to her and took a large bite of his sandwich. "I think your parents are fun and great… better than mine. You are so lucky."

Before she knew it, Harry smiled at her and remarked, "Well I wouldn't change them for the world." To add to her pleasure, Harry briefly touched her hand and shot her a bigger smile. "We better finish up so we can start some homework before practice."

Ginny could only nod like a loon for the brief warmth on her hand had her feeling lightheaded; never again would she mock her friends on how they acted towards a guy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny hoped that she could impress Harry as he was to follow her around, but after her first class of Magical Business/Money Management she could tell that Harry was already bored. The day dragged on when the bell rang to signal that lunch had begun.

"Why should we allow goblins not to be classified as beasts?"

Ginny groaned at Anthony Goldstein for he was starting another debate; seeing that he was studying to be a wizard lawyer, he found it to be his job to randomly start debates with anybody. She motioned for Harry to sit down and quickly started to eat her sandwich while Luna joined in on this debate.

"Because they have come a long way and struggled to achieve success," she stated. Luna was huge on magical creatures to have their own rights.

"But they are non-human and should be classified as such," retorted Pansy. Ginny was shock that her _friend _was contributing, but she figured it was the presence of Harry that had her trying to act smart.

"Vampires and werewolves are not technically humans," interjected Harry as he sat down. Ginny wanted to make him stop for he had no idea what he was getting in to. When the Ravens started to debate, there was no way escaping out alive until the one side was convinced by the other. "So why do we make exceptions for them?"

"Good point… Lion," stated Anthony. He clapped Harry on the back and the two began to dive in to another debate about the status of house elves.

"That was fun," remarked Harry as they made their way from the lunch hall. The bell had ringed and Harry was now following Ginny to her locker so that she could retrieve some of her books. "We never talk like that at the Lions' Den." Ginny pulled out her books and checked to see if she had the right ones.

Casually, Harry grabbed Ginny's books as she said, "You see what I am saying, we should not be split up by small factors when we get along about everything."

"It is tradition Ginny, and sometimes you can't change that," stated Harry while trying to hide the sadness behind the truthful words.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter," said Arthur Weasley as more of a statement instead of a pleasant greeting.

Ginny sighed unhappily for she did not figure that her father would be home from work so early. Now Harry would have to deal with the wrath of Arthur.

"Hello sir," he greeted back. Harry outstretched his hand for him to shake, but Mr. Weasley looked at it as though he had just insulted him.

Instead, as Harry dropped his hand nervously, Arthur looked at his daughter and informed, "Ginevra your mother wanted me to remind you about you dance lesson tonight and Auntie Muriel will not be by."

Harry looked at Ginny and watched in amazement as the fiery red head nodded once and said, "Yes father. May Harry and I be excused to start our homework in the kitchen?" Ginny did not wait for an answer and started to inch towards the kitchen only to have her father stand directly in front of them.

"No Ginevra, I would like to speak to Mr. Potter here and make sure he knows not to try anything funny for you have to uphold Julia's will."

"That is enough!" she shouted angrily while glancing at Harry's shocked face. She was not going to let her father chase away a nice guy. The glare that her father gave her actually gave her a chill so she quickly added, "Sorry, but we should just go to the early dance class." Ginny did not wait to be laughed at and dragged Harry over to her fireplace. Luckily a fire was roaring so Ginny grabbed a handful, stepped inside with Harry and shouted, "Madame Yule's Dancing Academy" before tossing down the powder.

They landed in the fireplace of someone's office. Ginny quickly grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him away before they could get caught. She led him over to the waiting room and motioned for him to take a seat while she rummaged through a bin for extra dance clothes.

"I am so sorry Harry…" she started only for Harry to cut her off.

"Your father is right, I am not meant for you… even this "will" says so." Ginny could not believe that he knew about the will so Harry added, "My father heard about it."

Ginny pulled out a pair of black shorts and a black tank top- luckily the clothes were clean. "I do not have to follow it, I could…"

"No, you deserve the money and don't let that go over me."

"Whatever," she exclaimed. Ginny started to walk away so Harry followed her down a hall and in to a wooden floor with large mirrors plastered on walls. Several chairs, for people or parents wishing to watch could sit, stood up against a bare wall along with a piano. "You can chill here while we start." She then left to change after sticking her book bag with Harry.

Once Ginny changed, she walked in to the dance room to see other girls staring and giggling at Harry. This irked her, but if Harry did not want her because of the stupid will, then she could care less.

The girls stopped her chattering as a male instructor walked in and began to stretch; the girls spread out, all trying to stand in front of Harry, to quickly join in. The night continued on with the girls learning a complex routine, which only Ginny managed to pick up.

"That was… beautiful!" gasped Harry as the class finished and all the girls had changed. "You are very graceful and really outshone the other girls."

"That was because I had to dance with the Level Threes. I am in Level Two while the highest is One and the lowest is Six" Ginny reached over to grab her book bag, but Harry threw it over his shoulder instead.

"Thank you," she said and then blushed when Harry casually grabbed her hand.

The two walked out the front doors while more girls filled in to begin their own lessons. Ginny smirked happily at the angry Level Threes. "You know, there is a long way from here to my house," she stated once they were outside.

Despite the darkening sky, Harry grabbed her hand tighter and exclaimed, "Well we better get going then."

They started to walk as a comfortable silence surrounded them. Finally Harry broke the peaceful spell and inquired, "May I ask you one question?"

"Sure."

Harry had no idea how to ask his question without sounding rude or nosy, but with a encouraging smile from Ginny he said, "I notice how nice your brothers are, but it seems that your parents tend to treat you different… or that is what Ron told me. Why is that?"

Ginny figured that she was to be asked that sooner or later. "It is weird, but when I was younger…"

"_Mummy!" she cried unhappily as Molly dragged her from outside. "I want to play with the boys."She desperately tried to break free, but Molly had an iron grip upon her. All she saw was her brothers stop their fun to watch, with sad and confused faces, as their sister struggled away from view._

_Molly sat her down on the couch and stated, "You are a young lady and must act like one! I will not have my daughter playing in the mud."_

"_I am not a lady," exclaimed Ginny as tears fell down her face. "I am six and I want to play with my brothers!" Ginny fell against the couch as sobs racked through her body._

"_You are much better than those boys and act as such! Now go to your room." Ginny ran up the stairs after witnessing her brothers hiding out in the kitchen with angry faces. Not only would she not be allowed to play with them, but they probably hated her now._

"What happened after that?"questioned Harry eagerly. He had a hard time believing that a mother could say that bout her own kids, but he still believed Ginny's words.

"Well Bill snuck in to my room…"

"_Bill! I am sorry about what mummy said…" she cried._

_Bill pulled her in to a hug and patted down her hair in a way that a mother should. "Ginny don't worry about her. You are our sister and that only matters. We love you and no matter what she says, we will always be there for you."_

"_Thanks Bill," she hiccupped noisily. _

"_No problem Ginny, and now it is time for you to have some fun!" Bill sat Ginny down on her bed and shouted out, "Come in guys!"_

"And then they brought in buckets of mud! It took days to clean it up." The two laughed loudly to the point that several homeowners watched them curiously.

Harry finally stopped his chuckling and said, "Wow your brothers are super nice… and they are right."

Ginny stopped, but Harry dragged her along as though she had not. "About what?" she inquired.

"One should not care about what your parents do… maybe I will follow their lead." Harry then fell silent and started to hum some type of lullaby. Ginny wanted to ask what was he humming, but they arrived at her house.

"Well here we are and goodnight!" Harry quickly gave her a hug before leaving. Ginny just watched him go, and could have continued to watch him if her brothers had not leaned out one of the windows and were whistling their approval.

"Oh, shut it," she yelled as the boys started to laugh. Ginny blushed and walked in to her house to face the anger of her parents for leaving.

_**Sorry for the wait, but that was ten pages!**_


	7. You Are My Sunshine

_**A/N: Thanks for being so patient! I love you guys! Read the note at the end please!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 7:

You Are My Sunshine

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ginny I would like to see you in the Coach's office," called Harry as his team soared to the ground in hopes of a quick shower before returning home.

Ginny blushed as Fred wolf-whistled, while Dean looked angry at this, and immediately hid her red face as she headed over to their Coach's office; speaking of their coach, the twins informed her that the Coach would usually skip out on practices to catch some Z's in his car and when he did come he would only to escape from his wife.

Inside the small office sat Harry lounging on a red leather chair and shuffling through papers. When Ginny closed the door he looked up and placed the papers back down. Ginny's blush deepened at how windswept his hair looked thanks to all the flying they had just finished.

"Yes?" she asked while hoping Harry believed her blush was due to being in the air for a long time.

Harry motioned for her to take a seat near the Coach's desk before replying, "I was wondering if you finished your report for Binns?"

_Darn, _she thought in a miserable tone while shaking her head. Here she was hoping for a pleasant conversation, but instead she was about to be bullied for neglecting her work. "Uh I haven't started…"

"Well can you double check mine?" Harry handed her a green folder entitled, in his handsome scrawl, _Looking Through New Eyes._

Hesitantly, Ginny grabbed the folder and opened it to the third page.

_So when I first had to do this project I was very angry and contemplating a way to either leave from the class or take the failing grade._

There was sorrow in her eyes when she looked up at Harry who was watching her critically. He must have noticed for he stated, "Just keep reading."

_I am very glad to say that I was wrong about the project being horrible, and I really enjoyed following the lovely Ginny Weasley around. She is a very talented person, skillful in dance and flying, with a determined heart to seek out what she wants_

Ginny bit down a smile and looked back up only to see that Harry was gone. Quickly she assessed the room only to realize that Harry was standing behind her."Well maybe it is a bit of overkill to say "lovely"," she commented lightly as Harry leaned down so his elbows could rest comfortably on the chair.

He chuckled shyly for it was his turn to blush. "How about beautiful or amazing or…"

Ginny had no idea what was happening next, but soon Harry was grabbing her chin towards his face and leaning in closer. Instinctively, she puckered her lips and waited for the moment she desired back before school started at the awful club.

Right when she was about to close her eyes, Ginny noticed a familiar person, well persons, watching through the window. With a sigh of annoyance, Ginny steered Harry towards the window and the two blushed at the sight of Fred and George making kissy faces at them.

"I got this," she whispered at Harry who was reaching for his wand. Instead she took out her own and whispered the Bat Boegy Hex causing the twins to fall to the ground with a shriek. Smiling at her charm, Ginny pocketed her wand and stated, "Great job at ruining a moment."

"It is okay; do you want to meet up on the Saturday before the first game?" Harry mumbled the last part so Ginny had to strain her ears to hear it.

He, Harry Potter, the guy who wished she would crawl away and leave him alone was asking her out on a date.

"Three whole weeks," she cried not caring that she sounded like a begging child wanting a cookie.

Harry laughed and pulled her up out of the chair. "Okay, how about this Saturday?"

"Sounds great," she exclaimed with more maturity even though she was grinning widely. She followed Harry towards the door and added, as he opened it for her, "Meet me by the lowest hanging window of my house at 7p?"

Harry looked completely dumbfounded at this. "By your window?"

"Trust me when I say that my parents must not know." Remembering how Arthur acted last time, Harry simply nodded and waved for Ginny to leave first so he could lock up the Coach's office.

Ginny looked at the ground only to see her brothers squirming in protest against her charms. She almost felt bad, until Harry grabbed her hand and the only thing she could feel was warmth. As the two walked out Ginny only then remembered to mutter the counter curse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Why aren't you in chorus?" asked Harry as he pulled her away from a street bum and back to their path; Ginny had decided to sing for the bum thanks to the affects of a misguided cheery charm a man shot at his sullen date.

Their first date was a huge success actually. Harry took her out to a nice ice cream pallor and they shared a sundae. They were also about to share a kiss until the mishap with the charm happened.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and began to skip with him stumbling behind. "I wanted to be, but my parents said no and changed my schedule." She laughed at this as Harry helped her return back to a normal walking pace for some people were beginning to stare.

The two turned down a deserted alleyway, to stray from curious eyes of pedestrians, when Harry remarked, "How overbearing! At least my parents gave me the choice of joining or allowing my dad to have his "Butt naked Sundays back."

Ginny laughed obnoxiously, "He actually did that!"

"Yea until I locked myself in my room for an entire week in protest."

The affects slowly wore down and Ginny blushed at her behavior. Once she felt completely normal she said, "I might have said this before, but your parents are amazing."

Harry nodded, "Speaking of them, I want to teach you a song… it is not too hard so just repeat after me."

_You are my Sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy, when skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear how much I love you…_

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

"That is precious," she whispered once Harry's beautiful tone left her ears. "Who taught you that?"

Harry grabbed her hand this time and said, "My mum used to sing it to me. Now I will teach you…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

If today was national be rude day, then Dean was a huge supporter. All practice he made rude and snide remarks at Ginny and Harry to the point the whole team was ready to curse him off his broom. Some of these remarks included calling Ginny a "two-timer", "woman player", and much more; the comments he had about Harry were even ruder to the point some of them Ginny would never mention in front of Professors.

Ginny took out her wand and poised it between her fingers, ready to curse Dean in a place so that it would be uncomfortable to walk, but Ron flew by her side and nicked it. She opened her mouth in protest, but Ron pointed to Harry who seized Dean by his collar and dragged him and his broom to the ground.

The rest of the team flew closer to the ground in time for Harry to shout, "If your attitude does not shape up, then I will kick you off the team!"

Dean shoved him off and dismounted off of his broom. "Oh yes, you have to protect your girlfriend! Maybe I will quit then!" Before Harry could stop him, Dean stormed off towards the boys' changing room.

Ginny was the first to fly to the ground and hop off her broom, "Harry I am so sorry…"

"He will be back Gin," stated Fred in a matter of fact tone that reminded Ginny of Ron's girlfriend. "Besides, when did you two start dating?"

The question caught her by surprise for he and Harry had never discussed the subject of them being an actual couple. "It is not official…"

"…but maybe it soon will be." Harry smirked and allowed the twins to slap him on the back. "That is enough for tonight! Draco please speak to Dean and tell me of his plans." Draco nodded at his orders and walked off to the locker room with Ron following; Ginny could only hope he would not say anything to Dean.

Ginny grabbed Harry's sleeve and dragged him away from the twins. "So are we official?"

"Well how about I tell you over another date tonight… at the movies?" Harry mumbled the entire sentence so Ginny had to strain her ears to actually hear what he said. It was clear that Harry was still shy about the whole asking another person on a date, but at least he still attempted to do so.

"Same situation?"

"Be under your window at seven," answered Harry with a smile. He was about to add more when the twins strolled back up to them; they grabbed Ginny and dragged her away.

"Does somebody have a date?" questioned Fred as though the answer was not obvious.

Ginny looked over at Harry and her heart melted at the warm smile he gave her. Even though they started out hating each other, he still managed to make her feel giddy. "Keep quiet! And Yes."

Her brother cracked identical evil grins at this fact. "With our captain… how would you feel if we told the parents?"

She could not believe what George just said. Two of the six people she believed to be on her side were threatening to tell her parents. "You wouldn't…"

Fred pulled her into a signature headlock and laughed loudly; this time Ginny tried to evade his sweaty pits. "Just chill Ginny, we were only kidding! Now where are you two going?"

Ginny shook her head to not answer, but George started to poke her sides to the point she gasped out, "To see a movie"

"Okay," said the twins simultaneously before Fred released her and they walked away.

"I must warn you that the twins are up to something," informed Ginny as she rejoined Harry's side.

"Figures," sighed Harry with a glance at the twins who had their backs turned, arms wrapped tightly around their bodies as though they were making out with themselves. Despite the display, Harry laughed and said, "Well let's go."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny could not be much happier sitting in a gum covered and sticky movie theater with a guy she deeply liked. Once again she managed to sneak out without her parents noticing while Harry simply had to tell his parents he was going out; according to Harry, his parents already had plans for the evening- Harry said this with a wink to signal what he meant.

Once they found seats Harry lifted up the arm rest so Ginny could rest her head on his shoulder. "So I guess we can say that we are dating…"

Ginny's head snapped up as she said, "Guess?"

Harry blushed and pulled her back down into the resting position. "I'm not used to the whole asking out thing, so yea." Harry must had known how childish he sounded for his blush deepened and he began to fiddle with his hair.

With a smile, Ginny grabbed his hand for comfort. "You are such a…"

She was cut off by the taste of his lips on hers. It only lasted for a few seconds, but to her it was a lifetime.

"What was that now?" he questioned with an eyebrow raised and an amused smirk at her blush.

"Nufthink," mumbled Ginny in an effort to shield her burning face; maybe Harry was not to shy after all. Ginny was about to ask for a repeat, but the sound of familiar laughter stopped her. She looked back to see the twins grinning at her.

"Hey down in front!" shouted George as though he really came to watch the movie.

_Great, _thought Ginny with a huff_, my first date in a movie theater and the twins are here to ruin it. _"Fred! George! What are you two doing here?" Harry quickly looked back and groaned to see the twins waving at him.

"With our dates of course," explained Fred pointing to the girl who was turned away as though to hide from Ginny. "Now we are trying to watch the movie."

Ginny sat up more and noticed something very disturbing about her brother. "Is that why your fly is down?" Instead of an explanation she was hit with a handful of popcorn from George.

Harry sighed and helped pulled the yellow and white pieces out of her hair. Once there were no more traces of the food he asked, "So have you heard about our Homecoming dance?"

"Yes," replied Ginny. It was the only word she was able to say for her breath was caught in her throat. All around school there was posters asking for help for the dance; some also showed happy stick figures with sayings of "Take your sweetheart to the Homecoming dance!".

Once again Harry began to fiddle with his hair so Ginny reached for his hand and pinned it to his side. Harry took this as a signal to speak so he started, "Well will you…"

"Speak up lad, we can't hear ya," cried one of the twins. One of their dates laughed at the comment while Ginny could hear the other girl sigh in annoyance.

Harry took a deep breath and attempted to ask again. "Will you go with me?"

If the ceiling of the theater crashed down upon them, Ginny would have cared less for her attention was only on Harry as she replied, "I would love to…"

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!"

Only two voices dared to call her by her actual first name, and this voice belonged to a male. Ginny could hear the sound of zippers being zipped up as she looked back to see her father standing in the doorway. "Fuck, Harry for the love of all that is good, leave now!"

Harry opened his mouth to object, but she managed to push him down underneath the seats.

Like a shark, well a balding red head shark, Arthur Weasley maneuvered around the rows and people until he was close to his cringing daughter."What are you doing here?"

"She is with us," called Fred, "she needed some fun." None of the Weasley kids could fathom how Arthur knew Ginny was here unless he managed to track her down.

Arthur looked back at his son and frowned while giving them a look that they would pay later. "She does not need to be out on a school night! Now I want you to get home…" Arthur trailed off at a new sight. Ginny looked over her shoulder to see Harry standing up looking confident- Ginny thought he looked like an idiot for standing up when warned to stay down. "Oh out to have fun indeed! Harry Potter!" There was a lot of venom when her father said Harry's name to the point it sounded like Arthur swore instead.

Harry shook any stray bits of popcorn from his hair and said confidently, "Hello sir…"

"Why are you on the floor?" demanded Arthur as though Harry never spoke.

"I dropped my… er candy on the ground." The sound of muffled sniggers from the twins made it to Harry's ears, but he ignored this. "I was here with in an earlier movie and decided to say hi to the twins."

It was a good lie, but Arthur could see he was fibbing. "You filthy little liar! While I should press charges against kidnapping!"

The twins exploded with laughter at this. "You must be thick…" started Fred in between howls.

"…for that is a lost case," finished his twin. His date had to smack him on the back for George began to choke slightly.

Ginny ignored them, put on her best innocent face, and grabbed her father's sleeve. "Give him a chance!"

It was a miracle that Arthur's anger actually softened at this, "I can be nice…" He ignored another snort from his sons. "I would like you to have dinner with me family, and your parents Wednesday evening."

"My p-parents?" stuttered Harry like this word was foreign to him.

"Yes, the ones who gave birth to you… Lily and James Potter." Arthur made sure to say the last part very slowly as though Harry was extremely thick.

"Yes sir."

Arthur nodded and seized Ginny's arm. "No let's go Ginevra!" The last thing Ginny saw was Harry blow her a kiss with a defeated look on her face. There would be no time to worry about the dinner with his parents, for Ginny knew her main concern would be to avoid extreme punishment.

_**A/N: Updates will be slower thanks to the prison known as school! I will try to update each week for there is like three more chapters left of this story.**_

_**Also I have a new tumblr account dedicated to information on my stories like sneak previews, status of the chapters, and when a chapter will be updated or new story started. So check it out! : ) (look for www. selesteant. tumblr. com (take out the spaces) )**_


End file.
